Les deux Sacquet
by Anouk.elfe.com
Summary: Nia Saquet vit un vie paisible avec son bien aimé grand frère. Jusqu'au jour ou une bande de nain, un magicien et des filles au nom imprononçable s'invite par eux même à cul-de-sac.
1. Chapter 1

Bon, je sais que j'ai beaucoup de fanfic en cours mais je fait celle si en coopération avec L'Oubliee, qui est une bonne amie a moi et qui a un bonne réputation en ce qui concerne les dattes de sortie. Je tien, également, à vous dire que j'aime particulièrement écrire cette histoire, sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

Les Deux Sacquet.

À propos des hobbits... Les hobbits vivent de la culture de leurs terres, dans les quatre régions de la Comté, depuis plusieurs centaines d'années. Satisfaits d'ignorer et d'être ignorés du monde des grande gens. La Terre du Milieu est, après tout, remplie d'innombrable créatures étranges. Les hobbits semblaient de bien peu d'importance, car ils n'étaient jamais connus comme de valeureux guerrier, et ne comptaient pas non plus parmi les plus sage. En fait, il est de notoriété publique que la véritable passion des hobbits est la boustifaille. C'est une rumeur plutôt injuste, car nous avons aussi développer un intérêt certain dans le brassage de la bière et le fumage de l'herbe a pipe. Mais ce qui nous tiens a cœur c'est la paix, la tranquillité et une terre bien cultivée. Car les hobbits partage l'amour des choses qui poussent. Oui, sans aucun doute, notre façon de vivre est pittoresque, mais, aujourd'hui plus que tout autre, je prend conscience que ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose de fêter une vie simple. C'est la, dans la Comté, qu'avec mon bien aimé frère, je fis mon entrée. Car tout à fait par hasard, et par la volonté d'un magicien, le destin avait décidé que je ferais partie de cette aventure. Elle commença.. et bien elle commença comme on peut se l'imaginer; Dans un trou vivaient deux hobbits. Ce n'était pas un trou déplaisant, sale et humide, remplit de vers et d'odeur de moisi. C'était un trou de hobbit. Ce qui signifie de la bonne nourriture, un feu dans l'âtre et tout le confort d'un foyer. Bref, c'était une journée bien agréable, qui commençait comme n'importe quelle autre journée. Bilbon, mon frère, était dehors et fumait du vieux Tobby. Quant à moi, je préparais mes délicieux biscuit aux pépites de chocolat. À peine les avais-je déposer sur le feu, qu'une alléchante odeur s'installa dans toute la maison. Je pris une grande inspiration; que cela sentait bon! Normalement, je me serais assise et aurais profité au maximum de cette odeur, mais Bilbon, qui rentra en trombe dans la maison, m'en empêcha.

\- Bilbon? Lui demandai-je en voyant son air affolé.

Il me fit signe de me taire avant de regarder par la petite fenêtre qui côtoyait la porte. Il émit un petit cri de surprise avant de s'éloigner rapidement de la fenêtre. Je me dirigeai donc, curieuse, vers une fenêtre. J'y aperçu un vieillard qui s'éloignait de Cul-de-Sac, un bâton à la main. Il portait une toge grise et un chapeau pointu qui était assorti avec sa longue barbe.

\- Qui était-ce? Dis-je, tentant de comprendre ce qui avait put mettre Bilbon dans un tell état.

Bilbon, reprenant son calme, me répondit que c'était sans importance. Je fronçai les sourcils. Je n'aimais pas lorsqu'on ne répondait pas à mes questions. Je décidai tout de même de faire une exception pour mon frère. Au pire, je n'aurais qu'a lui en reparler durant le souper. Le reste de la journée ce déroula paisiblement et nous en vinrent, moi et mon frère, a quasiment oublier l'incident du vieillard. Toute fois, les problème survinrent juste avant que Bilbon puisse prendre une bouché de son poisson, et moi de mes biscuits. Car c'est a ce moment précis que le destin sonna a notre porte sous forme d'un nain a demi chauve, bourru et imposant.

\- Dwalin, pour vous servir.

Nous ne réalisâmes évidemment pas tout de suite ce qui se passait. Il n'y avait guère de nain en Comtée! Bilbon reprit ses esprits plus vite que moi. Il attacha sa robe de chambre et répondit au nain d'une voix hésitante:

\- Bilbon saquet... pour vous servir.

\- Euh... Nïa saquet... pareillement.

Le nain entra dans notre demeure. Je vis du coin de l'œil mon frère frémir a la vu de la traînée de poussière et de terre qu'il laissait dans son sillage.

\- Nous nous connaissons? Demanda t-il, probablement pour essayer de comprendre d'ou venait ce personnage.

Ce dernier ce contenta de répondre que non.

\- Où est-ce mon gars, c'est par là? Dit-il d'une voix grave, s'adressant a Bilbon.

Ce a quoi mon frère répondit:

\- Qu... qu'est-ce qui est par là?

\- Le souper! Il a dit qu'il y aurait a manger... et en quantité!

Moi et mon frère étions complètement perdus.

\- Il... il a dit..? Mais qui a dit? Demandai-je donc.

Mais Dwalin ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'aller s'asseoir a table et il commenca a manger (avec ces main!) d'énorme portion du souper, qui était rester sur la table, sous nos yeux ébahi.

Je me souvient d'avoir eu un haut-le-coeur lorsqu'il croqua a pleine dent dans la tête du poisson de tout de suite après, il dit:

\- Excellent ça, y en a d'autre?

\- Comment? Soufflai-je.

Il était bien grossier ce nain. Mais évidemment mon frère, comme tout bon hobbit, se leva et, sans rater l'occasion de bégayer un peu, alla chercher un panier de galette. Je souris un peu lorsque je le vis s'en garder une pour lui-même, avant de tendre l'assiette au nain. Je lançai un regard a Bilbon, afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait faire quelque chose! On n'allait tout de même pas garder un nain chez nous! Bilbon fit donc une tentative:

\- C'est que, je ne m'attendais a avoir de la compagnie.

Il venait a peine de finir sa phrase que, comme pour le contredire, la porte sonna. Moi et mon frère eurent le même réflexe; se retourner vers le bruit. Nous nous lançâmes un regard interrogateur. Le nain ajouta alors:

\- Ça doit être la porte.

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers la porte. Derrière, il y avait un autre nain, plus vieux cette fois. Sa barbe était blanche et ses oreilles étaient plus longue.

\- Balin, pour vous servir.

Dit le nouveaux arrivant, tout en s'inclinant. D'un ton neutre Bilbon et moi-même répondirent simultanément:

\- Bonsoir.

\- Oui, oui, il fait bon, Répondit-il en entrant, Quoi qu'il risque de pleuvoir cette nuit.

Puis il mit sa main sur mon épaule et me demanda:

\- Suis-je en retard?

\- En retard pour quoi? Demandai-je, hésitante.

Mais le nain ne répondit pas, car il venait d'apercevoir Dwalin, qui était en train de voler ma réserve secrète de biscuits. Il s'approcha alors, non sans d'abord avoir lâcher un long cri de surprise, et dit d'un voix sournoise:

\- Bonsoir, mon frère!

\- Oh! Par ma barbe, tu es plus petit et plus gros que la dernière fois. Répondit Dwalin.

\- Plus gros, pas plus petit. Et suffisamment malin pour nous deux. Ajouta Balin en faisant un clin d'œil a son frère.

Les deux se prirent alors amicalement par les épaule avant de se donner un puissant coup de tête. Je me saurais normalement attendu a ce qu'un tel choque les assomme, mais il restèrent debout comme si rien ne venait de se passer. Bilbon fit a nouveau une tentative pour les faire partir:

\- Pardonnez-moi, mais je ne suis pas tout a fait sûr que vous soyez dans la bonne maison.

Mais bien entendus, les nains n'écoutèrent rien et se dirigèrent vers le garde-manger. Bilbon me lança un regard désespéré. Je soupirai et continuai donc à sa place.

\- Ce n'est pas que nous n'aimons pas recevoir des visiteurs, je... j'aime en avoir, comme n'importe qu'elle hobbit, mais j'aime bien les connaitre avant qu'il ne me rendent visite.

Les nains n'écoutaient toujours pas et, après s'être versé une bonne pinte de bière, il se tournèrent vers le fromage. Je continuai tout de même.

\- Mais l'ennuis, c'est que... emmm... l'ennuis c'est que je... je ne vous connais pas le moins du monde ni l'un ni l'autre.

Les nains toujours occupés a fouiller, se débarrassèrent du fromage bleu de Bilbon en le jetant a l'autre bout de la pièce. Le fromage failli bien par m'atterrir dans le visage. Un peu plus énervée, je continuai.

\- Et je ne veux pas être grossière mais je... je me devais de vous parler franchement, je suis navré.

Les deux frère finirent alors par se retourner. Heureuse d'avoir finalement attiré leur attention, je me racla la gorge afin de montrer que je ne reviendrait pas sur mes paroles. Alors quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque Balin répondit:

\- Excuse acceptées! Je me retournai vers Bilbon, mais il avait la même expression d'incompréhension que moi. Et comme si ce n'en était pas déjà assez, la porte sonna de nouveau. Terrorisés, Bilbon et moi allâmes l'ouvrir. Cette fois il y avait deux nains. Ils étaient beaucoup plus jeune et moins barbu. Le premier était blond aux yeux bleu et l'autre était brun aux yeux brun. Bilbon lâcha une sorte de gémissement qui fut cacher par la voix du blond.

\- Fili.

\- Et Kili.

Ajouta le brun.

\- Pour vous servir. Dirent-ils en s'inclinant.

-Vous devez être les Socquet! Dit Kili.

A bout de nerfs, je tentai de refermer la porte.

\- Non, vous n'entrez pas vous vous êtes trompés de maison! Dis-je.

Mais le nain brun s'avança, ouvrit la porte et s'empressa de demander:

-Quoi? Ça a été annulé?

\- Personne ne nous a prévenu. Ajouta Fili en fronçant les sourcils.

Cette fois se fut Bilbon qui répondit.

\- Quoi? Non rien n'a été annulé.

\- Ah! Je suis soulagé!

Dit le brun avant de rentrer, suivis du blond, dans notre demeure. Kili se dirigea vers le couloir, suivit de près par Bilbon, alors que Fili vint a ma rencontre. Il me jeta ces armes si peu habillement que je faillis bien toutes les échapper. Il dut le remarquer, car il me demanda ensuite:

\- Est-ce trop lourd?

-Quoi!? Non, évidemment que non.

Répondis-je.

\- Alors faites attention, je viens de les aiguiser. J'allais lui expliquer que je n'avais d'emplacements pour les épées et que, même si j'en avais, ce n'était pas de mon devoir de s'occuper de ses épées, mais Kili, qui revenait d'avoir nettoyer ces bottes sur le coffre de mariage de ma mère, lâcha:

-C'est joli cet endroit.

\- C'est vous qui l'avez construit? Me demanda Fili.

\- Quoi? Oh non, elle est dans la famille depuis des années.

Dwalin arriva alors dans l'entrée et demanda à Kili et Fili de venir les aider. Les deux frères acceptèrent avec joie. C'est ce que Balin ajouta qui me glaça d'effrois...

\- Il faut mettre tout ça dans le vestibule, ou tout le monde n'entrera pas.

Je fit un signe de tête a Bilbon pour qu'il aille s'en occuper, ce qu'il fit s'en tarder. J'eus à peine le temps de déposer les armes, que quelqu'un sonna de nouveau a la porte. Je me dirigeai d'un pas agressif vers la porte. Je fut surprise de me rendre compte que ce n'était pas des nains qui sonnaient a la porte, mais bien des jeunes filles. Elles auraient pu être des naines, mais elle n'avait pas de barbe et les traits de leur visage étaient trop fins. La première était rousse et était la plus petite des trois. Ses yeux étaient ambres. La deuxième était blonde et arborait un grand sourire. Elle avaient les yeux bleus clairs. Finalement, la troisième avait des cheveux bruns strié de blonds pâles et ses yeux était rouge pâle, presque rose. Elles étaient habillées étrangement. La rousse portait une robe bleue pâle sans aucune manche. La blonde, elle, portait une robe verte qui ne descendait pas plus bas que le milieu de ses cuisses en avant, et à ses chevilles derrière. La brune, elle, portait une chemise indigo, et un corset de cuir noire, ainsi qu'une jupe noire. Je tentai de dire quelque chose, mais ne réussit qu'a bégayer un tas de mots incompréhensible avant que la blonde ne me coupe.

\- Bonjour! On peut entrer? Demanda t-elle. Oui? Super!

Sur ce, elles entrèrent toutes les trois dans la maison.

\- Excusez-la, mademoiselle Sacquet... Elle est un peu... Envahissante... Me dit la brune en passant près de moi.

Lorsque Bilbon les remarqua, il me lança un regard accusateur auquel je répondis d'un haussement d'épaules. Je compris ensuite que la blonde s'appellait Deâhyrae, la rousse Ezhalee et la brune Asreathée. Des noms bien étranges... La porte se remit a sonner, et cette fois, Bilbon n'était vraiment pas content.

\- Oh non! Il n'y a personne! Allez vous en! Allez ennuyer quelqu'un d'autre! Il y a déjà beaucoup trop de nain dans ma salle a manger et si... si c'est une andouille qui me fait un farce! Ha! Ha! Je n'ai qu'une chose a lui dire; elle est de très mauvais goût!

Sur ce, il ouvrit la porte et un total de huit nains tombèrent sur le sol de l'entrée. Mon frère et moi étions découragés. J'aperçus alors, derrière les nains, le vieillard que j'avais vu plus tôt dans la journée. Bilbon soupira.

\- Gandalf... Les dix minutes qui suivirent furent un cauchemar total entre Bilbon, qui tentait de sauver ce qu'il pouvait de meuble et de nourritures, et les nains qui n'en faisaient qu'a leur tête. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Lorsque tout le monde fut installés autour de la table et la nourriture installée par dessus cette dernière, on aurait cru que les choses se seraient calmées... mais il n'en fut rien. Les nains se jetaient de la nourriture et Fili marcha sur la table ( Ce blond commencait vraiment a m'énerver ). Les seuls moment de calme était durant les "Cul-Sec" ou tout le monde buvait en même temps. Ces moments étaient, évidemment, suivit d'un concourt de rot. Les filles étaient peut-être un peu plus calme, mais elles ne contribuaient en rien a calmer les choses. Bilbon et moi étions désespérés. Il ne restait que des miettes dans le garde-manger!

\- Misère, misère la peste soit de ces nains!

\- Mes chers Sacquet, que diable vous arrive t-il? Dit Gandalf lorsqu'il remarqua notre irritation.

\- Que m'arrive t-il? S'exclama Bilbon.

-Nous somme envahis par des nain! Que font-ils ici? Ajoutai-je

\- Ils forment une très joyeuse assemblée, quand on c'est habitué a eux. Se défendit le magicien.

\- Je ne veux pas m'habituer a eux! Regardez ce qu'il ont fait! De la boue incrustée dans le tapis! Ils on pillés le garde-manger! Je n'ose même pas vous dire ce qu'il ont fait dans les toilette; ils ont quasiment ruinés la plomberie! Expliqua mon frère.

\- Je ne comprend pas ce qu'ils font dans notre maison! M'exclamai-je alors, au bord du désespoir.

C'est alors qu'un nain, Ori si je ne me trompais pas, vint nous voir, Bilbon et moi, et nous demanda poliment:

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire de mon assiette? C'est alors que Fili arriva.

\- Moi je sais Ori, donne-la moi! Dit-il en lui prenant l'assiette des mains. Saleté de blond! Qu'est-ce qu'il allait encore faire? Il lança l'assiette... Son frère l'attrapa en plein vol. Les autres nains commencèrent a taper sur la table et a frotter les ustensiles les uns contre les autres. Les assiettes volaient de nain en nain sous nos regards horrifiés car, comme s'empressa de dire Bilbon, cette vaisselle du quartier Ouest était a notre mère et avait plus d'un siècle. Les nains ne réagirent en aucune facon jusqu'a ce que Bilbon s'exclame qu'ils allaient émousser les couteaux.

\- Oh! Vous entendez ça les gars? Il dit qu'on vas émousser les couteaux. Dit Bofur en riant.

Kili commença alors a chanter joyeusement.

\- Tordez les fourchette puis les couteaux...

Fili continua sur le même air:

\- Briser les bouteilles en mille morceaux...

Et puis tout les nains se mirent a chanter:

\- Casser les verres et puis les assiettes... Vlà c'que Bilbon Sacquet déteste! A ce moment, je me mis a sourire et même a rire, ce qui n'était évidemment pas le cas de mon frère. Les nain continuèrent un peu plus rapidement et Bofur commença a souffler dans une sorte de flute.

-Couper dans la nappe, marcher dans le gras! Laissez les os sur le tapis en tas. Versez le lait sur le sol tout prooooopre! Que le vin éclabousse les portes! Vider les pots dans un bassine bouillante. Marteler les d'une perche broyante. S'il en reste, chose étonnnnannnnte, qu'ils roulent dans l'entrée et se fendent... Vlà c'que Bilbon saquet déteste!

Bilbon passa entre les nain et, sous le rire de tout les autre personne dans la salle, fut extrêmement surpris de découvrir une pile de vaisselle complètement propre et sans aucune égratignure. Les rires ne furent que de courte durée, car on entendit quelqu'un cogner trois fois a la porte. Il ne devait pas avoir vue la sonnette. Où il voulait juste faire une entrée dramatique... Tout les nains se retournèrent sérieusement vers la porte. Gandalf dit, d'une voix tout aussi sérieuse que l'air des nains:

\- Ce sont eux...


	2. Chapter 2 : Cambrioleur? moi?

Je soupirai et je me dirigeai vers la porte, le reste de la bande à ma suite. J'entrouvris la porte et j'aperçus deux étranges personnages. La première était une femme de taille moyenne au visage dur et aux cheveux bruns très foncés. Elle était vêtu d'habits peu commun quoique fort jolis; une robe ambrée a une seule manche, la droite, qui laissait voir son ventre et qui ne descendait même pas à ses genoux, où montaient ses bottes de cuire noires, ainsi qu'une cape noire d'encre, dont le ourlet de la capuche était brodé d'étranges signes argents. Elle me regardait d'un air dédaigneux. Ses yeux étaient une étrange couleur que je n'avais jamais vue; Dorés, mais striés de bleu, de violet et de vert. Le deuxième était un nain à la barbe et aux cheveux noirs ondulé, striés d'argent. Il était vêtu d'un manteau de fourrure bleu et avait un air de roi. Son regard bleu perçant me jugeait avec le même dédain, bien que moins fort que celui de la femme. Voyant qu'ils venaient pour la même raison que tout ces autres nains, je leur ouvris la porte. Leurs regards passèrent sur chacun des « invités » que moi et mon frère avions reçu. La femme sembla surprise et son regard s'arrêta sur le magicien. -Gandalf… Dit-elle d'une voix grave dotée d'un curieux accent assez prononcé. Le nain prit ensuite la parole, tout en s'invitant par lui-même dans mon foyer. - Vous aviez dit que l'endroit serait facile à trouver. Je me suis perdu, deux fois. Je n'aurais jamais trouvé s'il n'y avait pas eu le signe sur la porte. La femme se retourna vers nain. -Rectification, vous n'auriez jamais trouvé si je ne vous y aurais pas conduit. Rétorqua t-elle d'une voix sèche. Le nain lança un regard amère à la femme. Il aurait peut être dit quelque chose si Bilbon ne s'était pas empresser d'approcher la porte pour prendre la parole. -Un signe? Non, il n'y as pas de signe. La porte à été repeinte la semaine dernière. Je m'approchai également de la porte et aperçu effectivement un signe semblable à un F. Je serrai les dents en me souvenant que j'avais payé le prix fort pour la peinture qui avait servit à peinturer cette chère porte. Bilbon me poussa légèrement en tentant d'apercevoir le signe mais Gandalf prit la parole avant que je ne puisse repousser mon frère. -Il y a un signe, je l'ai tracé moi-même… Bilbon et Nia Sacquet permettez que je vous présente le chef de cette compagnie, Thorin Écu-de-chêne, ainsi que Neeîraiahyn, l'amie de Deâhiyrea, Asreathée et Ezhalee. Je soupirai intérieurement, peut importe d'où venait ces filles, elles savaient choisir leur nom! Jamais je ne réussirais à tous les retenir! Neeîraiahyn, ou peut importe comment s'écrit son nom, se dirigea vers les autres femmes d'un pas décidé. Thorin rentra dans cul-de-sac, sans même essuyez ses bottes sur le tapis, et fusilla le magicien du regard. - Gandalf, je croyais vous avoir demander de trouver le quatorzième membre de cette compagnie… pas le dix-neuvième. - Faites-moi confiance, Thorin. Dit-il de sa voix calme et posée. Thorin se retourna alors vers mon frère et moi, il nous jugea du regard. -Alors… Ce sont les hobbits… Dit-il de sa voix grave. Le nain commença à tourner autour de nous, nous isolant du reste du groupe, et nous détaillant de ses yeux acérés. -Dites-moi, vous êtes-vous souvent battu? Sans nous laisser le temps de répondre, il enchaîna. -La hache ou l'épée? -La quoi? Demandai-je surprise. -Quelle arme préférer vous? Insista t-il. C'est mon frère qui répondit, hésitant. -Et bien, je ne suis pas maladroit aux fléchettes, pour ne rien vous cachez, mais je ne vois pas en quoi est-ce si important… La voix de mon frère se fit plus faible vers la fin. -C'est ce que je pensais, ils font plus épiciers que cambrioleurs. Se moqua Thorin. Les membres du groupe rigolèrent légèrement, et moi et mon frère ne purent rien dire pour notre défense (bien que nous ne soyons pas des cambrioleurs il est fort impolie de se moquer d'autrui, comme dirait très bien ma mère) car Thorin se retourna alors vers les filles. Il les regarda de ses yeux bleus de la même manière qu'il nous observait, moi et mon frère, quelques minutes plutôt. -Gandalf, j'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez pourquoi il y a quatre jeunes filles ici. Gronda t-il. La dernière arrivante siffla d'agacement. -Elles sont devant vous et elles vous entendent. Vous pourriez leur parlé directement, Écu-de-chêne! Rétorqua t-elle. Cette fille était bien différente des trois autres, elle avait beaucoup plus de caractère et elle ne semblait pas supporter la présence des nains... Je me demandai bien pourquoi. Lorsque les nains entendirent ce qu'elle venait de dire, ils se retournèrent, surpris, vers la fille, mais cette dernière ne réagis aucunement à ce trop plein d'attention. Probablement, pour tenter de calmer l'atmosphère Gandalf proposa: -Si nous allions nous asseoir? Les nains et les filles allèrent s'asseoir autour de la table improvisée, comme il ne restait pas suffisamment de chaise moi et Bilbon, comme tout bon Hobbit, restèrent debout, accompagnés d'Asreathée qui se tenait derrière Neeîraiahyn. Je me dirigeai même vers la cuisine et trouva un restant de soupe chaude que je servis à Thorin et à Neeîraiahyn. Balin fut le premier à parler, il s'adressa à Thorin d'une voix remplie d'espoir. -Quelles nouvelles de la réunion dans les Ered Luin? Sont-ils tous venu? -Aye, il y avait des envoyés des sept royaumes. Répondit le chef de la Compagnie. -Et les nains des monts de fer, qu'ont-ils dit? Daïn est avec nous? S'enquit Dwalin. Thorin prit un moment avant de répondre d'une voix qui cachait de la colère ou de la déception, je ne saurais dire. -Ils ne viendront pas. Ils disent que cette quête est la notre, et seulement la notre. Afin d'essayer de mieux comprendre la situation je demandai: -Vous… Vous lancez dans une quête? Mais je fus chassée par Gandalf qui m'envoya chercher de la lumière, ce que je fis. Lorsque je revins, armée d'une bougie, une carte avait été étendue sur la table. Gandalf prit la parole. -Loin, très loin, à l'est. Par delà des monts et des rivières, des terres boisées et des terres désolées, ce dresse un pic solitaire. Mon frère regarda la carte et lu à voix haute, comme il avait l'habitude de faire. -La montagne solitaire. -Oui! Oïn à interprété les présage et les présage disent que l'heure est venue! Dit Gloïn. Oïn continua ensuite à la place du roux. -Des corbeaux on été vu s'en retournant vers la montagne, comme cela avait été prédit. Quand on verra les oiseaux d'antan s'en retournant, le règne de la bête prendra fin. -Une… Une bête? Demandais-je. Ce à quoi Bofur répondit le plus calmement possible, comme si ce n'était rien. -Oh, c'est surement une allusion à Smaug le terrible. Première et principale calamité de notre âge. Un cracheur de feu ailé. Des dents comme des rasoirs, des griffes comme des lames de boucher. Grand amateur de métal précieux. -Oui, je sais ce qu'est un dragon. Le coupa Bilbon qui n'aimait pas ce genre de chose. Ori se leva alors sur sa chaise. -Moi, je n'ai pas peur de lui! Je me sens prêt. Il vas savoir ce que c'est le fer des nains quand il l'aura dans le trouffignon! Dori le força à se rassoir tout en le rabrouant. -Pas devant les dames. Balin prit alors la parole. -La tâche serait déjà difficile avec une armée derrière nous. Or, nous ne somme que treize et pas les treize meilleurs… ni les plus intelligent. Dit-il sagement. Sa remarque souleva plusieurs exclamation qui furent interrompit lorsque Fili tapa du poing sur la table. -Nous ne sommes peut-être pas nombreux, mais nous somme des guerriers, chacun d'entre nous. Tous autant que nous sommes! Des acclamations suivirent ces paroles et la voix de Kili sortit du lot. -Et vous oubliez que nous avons un magicien dans cette compagnie! Gandalf a du tuer des centaines de dragons dans sa vie! -Oh, je ne dirais pas ça. Dit Gandalf. -Combien alors?Demanda Dori. -Comment? -Combien de dragons avez-vous tué? Gandalf s'étouffa dans sa pipe refusant de répondre à la question du nain. Les disputes éclatèrent de nouveau. Elles ne s'interrompirent que lorsque Thorin et Neeî… La femme avec un accent... se levèrent de leur chaise et crièrent en même temps un mot dans une autre langue dont le sens m'échappa. La femme se rassit alors et Thorin prit la parole, sa voix puissante se projetait dans toute la pièce. -Si nous avons vue ces signe ne croyez-vous pas que d'autre les ont vu aussi? Des rumeurs ont commencées à se rependre. Le dragon Smaug n'a pas été vu depuis soixante ans. Certains tournent leurs regards vers la montagne, évaluant, s'interrogeant, mesurant les risques. Les immenses richesses de notre peuple sont peut-être sans protection désormais. Resterons-nous en retrait ou saisissons-nous cette chance de reprendre Erebor?! Les nains l'acclamèrent, mais je maugréai dans mon coin que même si le discours était beau, je doutais sérieusement de la capacité de ces nain à tuer un dragon. Je disais cela sans aucune malice, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance car aucun des nains ne m'entendit. Balin prit alors la parole. -Vous oubliez que la grande porte est scellée. On ne peut pénétrer dans la montagne. Les sourires qui éclairaient le visage des nains disparurent légèrement. Gandalf sourit alors. -Cela, mon cher Balin, n'est pas tout à fait exacte. Le magicien sortit alors une clef de fer, visiblement fabriqué par les nains. Thorin regarda la clef. -Comment avez-vous eu ça? -Elle m'a été confiée par votre père, par Thrain, pour que je la garde en lieu sûr. Répondit le magicien. Elle est à vous, maintenant. Thorin prit délicatement la clef, il la regarda comme si elle était le bien le plus précieux qu'il possédait. Fili s'exclama alors: -Si il y a une clef, il doit y avoir une porte! Je ne trouvais pas que l'information méritait vraiment d'être préciser, mais je ne fis aucune remarque. Gandalf hocha la tête et désigna les inscriptions de la carte. -Ces runes parlent d'un passage dérobé vers les salles inférieures. Kili qui affichait un énorme sourire dit d'une voix claire: -Il y a une autre entrée! Gandalf continua alors. -Encore faut-il la trouver. Les portes des nains sont invisibles quand elles sont closes… La réponse est cachée quelque part sur cette carte. Je ne suis pas en mesure de la trouver, mais… en Terre du Milieu d'autres le peuvent. La tâche à laquelle je pense exige une grande discrétion et non moins de courage… Mais si nous sommes prudents et astucieux, je pense que c'est faisable. -Donc il nous faut un cambrioleur! S'exclama Ori. Je dis alors, sans réfléchir: -Et un bon! Un expert j'imagine. -Et vous l'êtes?Me demanda Oïn. Un peu perdue, je demandai: -Je… Je suis quoi? -Elle dit que c'est une experte! Se moqua Oïn. Je me défendis aussitôt. -Je suis… Non, non, non! Je ne suis pas une cambrioleuse! Je n'ai jamais rien volé de toute ma vie. Puis réalisant que c'était faux je ne pu m'empêcher de rajouter: -À part mon frère. Je sentit le regard interrogateur de Bilbon peser sur moi, mais je l'ignorai. -J'ai bien peur d'être d'accord avec mademoiselle Sacquet. Elle n'a guère l'étoffe d'une cambrioleuse. J'approuvai les paroles de Balin. Dwalin ajouta alors: -Aye, les Terres Sauvages ne sont pas pour les gens de bonne famille qui ne savent ni se battre, ni se débrouiller seuls. Quoique justes, les paroles de Dwalin me chagrinèrent. Il continua. -Ni pour les gamines qui ne savent se défendre et qui devrait être chez elles à cuisiner pour leur mari, comme toute bonne épouse. J'entendis un « Shlink » sonore puis un éclair gris traversa la pièce. Neeîraiahyn avait lancé deux de ses couteaux en direction du nain, ils s'étaient planté de chaque coté de sa tête et je fermai les yeux en pensant aux marques qu'ils allaient laisser sur le mur. Le silence tomba, tous regardant la femme avec surprise. -Maître nain. Dit-elle avec son accent très prononcé. Il serait peut-être judicieux pour vous de ne pas parler trop vite. Vous ne savez rien de moi. Le nain retira lentement les couteaux du mur et les posa au milieu de la table. Aussitôt, les nains recommencèrent à se disputer et se fut Gandalf qui les coupa. -Ça suffit! La pièce devint sombre, comme étouffée par l'ombre du magicien, et sa voix décupla de volume. -Si je dis que Nia et Bilbon Sacquet sont des cambrioleurs, se sont des cambrioleurs, comprit? La pièce retrouva son éclairage originel et Gandalf continua d'une voix calme. -Les hobbits ont le pas extrêmement léger, si bien qu'ils peuvent passer inaperçu quand ils le veulent. Et alors que le dragon est accoutumé à l'odeur d'un nain, celle du Hobbit lui est totalement inconnu ce qui nous donne un net avantage. Vous m'avez demandé de trouver le quatorzième de cette compagnie, et j'ai choisi monsieur Sacquet, ainsi que sa jeune sœur. Ils ont plus de ressource que ne le suggèrent les apparences, et beaucoup plus à offrir que vous ne l'imaginez. Gandalf se retourna alors vers mon frère et moi. -Ou même qu'ils ne l'imaginent. J'aurais voulu contredire le magicien, mais il s'avéra que tout ce qu'il avait dit était vrai, aussi ses parole avait replacé mon estime que Dwalin avait dérangée, de plus Thorin repris immédiatement la parole ne me laissant aucunement le temps de donner mon avis. Le nain donna un léger coup de tête en direction des filles. -Et elles? Que font-elles là? Gandalf répondit calmement: -Elles ne peuvent que nous être utiles et elle nous suivrons que vous le vouliez ou non. Thorin, vous devez me faire confiance. Thorin réfléchit un moment. -Entendu, nous le ferons à votre façon. Balin donne leur le contrat. Moi et mon frère protestèrent, mais personne n'y prêta attention. Balin tendit un grand bout de papier couvert d'écritures à Bilbon. -C'est un contrat classique, remboursement des frais personnels, temps requis, rémunération, prise en charge des obsèques, etc... -Prise en charge des obsèques? Répéta Bilbon inquiet, mais Balin s'était déjà détourné de nous. Bilbon s'éloigna de la compagnie pour lire le contrat, je le suivis et me mit à lire par-dessus son épaule. Mais je m'arrêtai bien vite car mon frère lisait à voix haute, y allant parfois de son petit commentaire. Tout ce déroulait parfaitement, jusqu'à ce que nous arrivâmes à la partie sur la prise en charge des obsèques. -Lacération… éviscération! … Incinération?! Demanda Bilbon aux nains. Bofur répondit alors: -Oh, oui! Il fait fondre la chaire sur vos os en un clin d'œil. Je me retournai vers mon frère, je savais qu'il était très sensible. Une fois, je m'étais coupée en tombant dans les champs. À la vu du sang, Bilbon était devenu blême et c'était précipité au toilette. Il affichait la même expression que lorsque je m'étais coupé. Balin du le remarquer car il demanda: -Ça va mon gars? -Oui, je… Bilbon respira à plusieurs reprises avant de continuer. -Je me sens faible. Bofur se leva alors et dit: -C'est comme un four avec des ailes. -De l'air. J'ai besoin d'air. Affirma Bilbon, ce qui n'empêcha pas Bofur de continuer. -Un éclair aveuglent, une douleur cuisante et… Pouf! Vous n'êtes plus qu'un tas de cendre. Bilbon resta debout un bon moment, se redressant et bougeant légèrement ses pied avant de secouer la tête. -Non. Dit-il, et s'écroula sur le sol. Je soupirai et j'aidai Gandalf à déplacer mon frère. Derrière nous, les nains parlaient du manque de courage des hobbits et d'autre chose auxquelles je ne prêtai aucune attention. Quelque minute plus tard, j'étais assise a côté de mon frère qui se remettait de sa perte de conscience. Il n'y avait que Bilbon, moi et Gandalf. Dehors, les grillons chantaient.

-Ça va aller, il faut seulement que je reste assis tranquille. Dit Bilbon. -Vous restez assis tranquillement depuis bien trop longtemps. Maugréa le magicien. Il continua, mais cette fois il s'adressait autant à moi qu'à mon frère. -Dite moi, depuis quand les napperons et la vaisselle de votre mère sont ils si important a vos yeux? Je me souvient de deux jeunes hobbits qui couraient sans cesse les bois a la recherche des elfes. Qui ne rentrait au logis qu'a la nuit tombée en laissant dans leur sillages de la boue des brindilles et des lucioles. De jeunes hobbits qui n'auraient été trop peureux de découvrir ce qu'il y a au delà des frontières de la Comté. Le mode n'est pas dans vos livres ou dans vos cartes, il est là, dehors. Dit-il en indiquant la fenêtre d'un léger mouvement de tête. - Je ne peux pas me lancer comme ça dans l'inconnu. Je suis un Sacquet. De Cul-de-Sac. Rétorqua mon frère. - Vous êtes aussi un Touque. Affirma le magicien. Bilbon soupira. -Saviez-vous que, votre arrière-arrière-arrière grand oncle, Taureau Rugissant a été si énorme qu'il pouvait monter a cheval. Oui, un cheval. À la bataille des champs verts il a chargé les rangs des gobelins, il a lancé sa massue si fort qu'il a fait sauter la tête du roi gobelin. Celle ci a parcourut 100 mètre dans les airs et est retombé dans un trou de lapin. Et c'est ainsi que la bataille fut gagnée et le jeu de golf inventé en même temps. Raconta brillamment Gandalf. Moi et Bilbon avions déjà entendus cette histoire des milliers de fois et nous en connaissions chaque version, pourtant jamais il n'avait été question de trou de lapin et encore moins de golf. -Je pense que vous avez inventé la fin. Dit Bilbon. Ce a quoi je lui répondis, avant que le magicien ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit: -Toutes les bonnes histoires méritent d'être enjolivées. Gandalf me regarda souriant. J'avais toujours aimé les livres, les histoires et les contes et je savais que parfois l'histoire était meilleure que la réalité. Gandalf s'assit sur une chaise tout en disant: -Vous aussi vous aurez quelques histoires à raconter quand vous reviendrez. Bilbon me regarda avant de se retourner vers Gandalf et de demander: -Me promettez-vous que je reviendrais? J'écoutai attentivement la réponse de Gandalf car, moi aussi, je ne savais pas si je devais suivre les nains ou non. -Non et si vous revenez vous ne saurez plus le même. Bilbon pris un moment puis dit: -C'est ce que je pensais, je regrette Gandalf je ne signerais pas. Je ne suis pas le bon Hobbit. Et sur ce il partit. Le regard de Gandalf se posa alors sur moi je pris moi aussi un moment avant de dire: -Vous savez depuis que je suis toute petite je... je lis et écoute toutes sortes d'histoires sur de grand héros des guerriers qui se batte pour leur famille et leur amis, et, depuis ma première histoire, j'aime à m'imaginer que je suis le héros, que c'est moi qui tue le roi gobelin ou qui cambriole un dragon, mais la vérité c'est que je ne suis qu'une hobbit... Je ne pourrais jamais être à la hauteur de ce que vous me demandé Gandalf. Je soupirai et avant de partir j'ajoutai que j'étais désolée. J'allai m'étendre sur mon lit et j'essayai alors de faire le vide. C'était la seul manière que je connaissais de m'endormir, mais vous comprendrez bien que cette fois je n'y arrivai point. J'ai donc décidé d'aller me faire une tasse de camomille, je me levai et me dirigea vers la cuisine avant de me rappeler que Dori avait déjà utilisé ce qu'il restait de camomille. Je retournai alors, maussade, vers ma chambre lorsque qu'une idée me traversa l'esprit. Je pris un tabouret et montant dessus j'atteignis le haut de ma commode. Là, il y avait un vieux livre poussiéreux. Je soufflai dessus et un nuage gris se forma. La couverture était d'un rouge foncé. Je m'assis confortablement sur une chaise avant de l'ouvrir. Toutes les pages étaient complètement vierges à l'exception de la dernière sur laquelle un message avait été soigneusement écrit. Il se résumait a peu près a ça: "Pour ta grande aventure. - Belladone Touque." Maman, pensai-je. J'en étais là lorsque sous le son d'une chanson naine qui provenait du salon je plongeai dans un lourd sommeil.


End file.
